<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Actions Don't Speak by brokencasbutt67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757244">Actions Don't Speak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67'>brokencasbutt67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, they're dumbasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:03:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I posted on tumblr and discord to send headcanons, here's the second one I got</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr @ brokencasbutt67-writer</p><p>minor changes as part of a fic review in July 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Actions Don't Speak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale and Crowley have been dating for two years now, though they’ve loved each other for much longer. Following the Armageddon that wasn’t, they both took the dive and admitted how they truly feel for each other. Sure, it was Aziraphale who first leapt, but they’re here now, and they’re committed to each other for the rest of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re at the Ritz, in their usual seats near to the piano. Crowley has just finished his dessert, Aziraphale had finished his dessert quite some time ago. They have nowhere to be, they have no reason to change their plans now that they’re not under the grips of their respective head offices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley, dear, tell me again of when you first realised that you loved me,” Aziraphale said, after a mouthful of wine. It’s Aziraphale’s favourite story. Crowley sighs and takes a mouthful of his own wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was in the Garden of Eden, under God’s eyes. You spoke to me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a demon, </span>
  </em>
  <span>when no other angel or being would even give me the time of day. Since then, I’ve been trying to show you every single day how I feel. I tried everything. I saved your life more times than I can count, yet you never clocked on that I was basically screaming </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, you dumbass</span>
  </em>
  <span> with my actions” Crowley explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While it’s not the first time that Aziraphale has heard the story, it is the first time that Crowley has admitted that he has been trying to show to the angel, for centuries, how he feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Aziraphale trailed off, looking down for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny you should say that. I too had been trying to show you how I felt, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wooing</span>
  </em>
  <span> one could say, a number of times as recent. I never understood my feelings until the last century or so, and even then, I was unsure of what to say, and actions speak louder than words, or so I’m told” Aziraphale admitted, before taking a larger mouthful of his wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gotta be kidding me” Crowley murmured, easing his sunglasses off for a brief moment, before remembering where he is. Aziraphale looked up, rather confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re a right set of bozos. We’ve been trying to show each other how we feel, for so long, and not once did we clock onto it” He chuckled. Aziraphale nodded and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That we are, my dear” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>